battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Auto Salvages
Overview Information *Once certain specials are researched and blueprints found, it is possible for fleets to auto salvages with no damage. *The term auto refers to sending a fleet into battle and not controlling it. *With the introduction of Spectres, no standard Draconian Salvages are safe from auto fleets. *The ultimate auto is one where you can send a fleet into a certain level and kill that fleet with 0 damage 100% of the time. *With the early June 2013 update to gameplay by KIXEYE, auto-salving Drac 55-Elites are no longer possible as the five Drac battleships are less robotic and more aggressive. Elite-45 drac fleets also much more aggressive with these changes to play; however, Elite salvs do yield 10 reputation points (also a new addition with this update). Level 22 Strongholds 5 x Maurader (Research) Weapons: 3 x Impact Cannon D30-N (Tier-1 BP) Armor: 1 x Steel II (Research) 110 Armor 1 x Zynthonite Armor D30-M (Tier-1 BP) 300 Armor/+10% Missile Defense Special: 1 x Reactive Armor II +50% Missile Defense (Research) THESE WILL CLEAR THE STRONGHOLD WITHOUT PLAYER INTERACTION, BUT WILL TAKE DAMAGE. These craft are also instant repair (5 minutes), feel free to upgrade the weapons, there is enough tonnage for it. Level 40 Salvages Requirements: 6 x weapon slots on a hull 2 x special slots on a hull Researched Solid Fuel Boost 3 Researched Laser Targetting 3 Researched Hellstorm 3/4, or unlocked hailstorm B/C from raids Obtained Assault Missiles (D53) - Blueprint Drops Setup: Many players use the HH for this setup due to it's slightly higher combat speed and armour, but the fact that the salvages can be auto'd taking no damage, this is infact a waste. It is highly recommended that you use Super/Floating Fortresses for this as the increased cargo capacity allows for 3 level 40 salvages to be killed before the need to return to base to dump resources in the warehouse. Flagship: Forsaken Floating Fortress /Floating fortress A - Ideal first choice for those who haven't earnt the Super Fortress from a raid. Hammerhead/Hammerhead A - With lower cargo capacity doesn't make sense above FF. Super Fortress - PERFECT CHOICE if you earnt it in a monthly Raid event. Triton - Again a great choice with higher capacity than FF if you earnt it in a monthly Raid event. Draconian Battleship/Strike Cruiser - With low cargo this is not ideal but with 3 special slots you could add a large cargo hold. Dread/Dread X - Better cargo than Battleship and with 4 special slots, room for 2 largo cargo holds. Weapons 6 x Assault Missiles Specials Solid Fuel Boost 3 Laser Targetting 3 Ships 2-5 Weapons 4 x Assault Missiles 2 x Hellstorm 3/4 or 2 x Hailstorm B/C Specials Solid Fuel Boost 3 Laser Targetting 3 Advantages: Advantages of this setup are that players can attack multiple salvages at once to increase their inflow of resources. It also means there is a higher chance of Blueprint drops as you are physically hitting more targets per hour. This setup has also been used by players during raids to earn more points per hour albeit with a higher repair cost. Blue screen / white screen / SOS have long been the bain of players and usually results in your fleets paddling home sunk. This does away with the worries of them dreaded pages appearing as you know the fleet cannot die. Disadvantages: Risk of your fleets being ambushed in the time from your controlling fleet finishing a battle, to you recalling the fleet. This setup is purely for Draconian standard salvages and although may kill some elite salvages, you WILL take damage. Level 51 Salvages Requirements: Spectre Subs - Event reward Nautilus Battery 3 - Research in the Advanced Lab Siege Torpedos - Lightning Run reward or Forsaken Missions reward Concussive Warhead 3 - Researched in the Advanced Lab or Battery 3, Engine 3, and Assault B torpedos Setup: Due to the already increased submerge time of Spectres, this is the only hull capable of auto'ing a 51 whilst taking NO DAMAGE. As with any fleet, you need a flagship that is not a sub and I have seen players use a SF (Super Fortress) with no armour and large hulls in the specials to carry more cargo. This is simple destroyed in the first hit but then you have 4 subs (perfect for continuation hits). Others prefer a instant repair gunship/corvette/frigate and use a cargo hauling fleet to collect the resources. Flagship: Forsaken CARGO OPTIONS Floating Fortress /Floating fortress A - Ideal first choice for those who haven't earnt the Super Fortress from a raid. Hammerhead/Hammerhead A - With lower cargo capacity doesn't make sense above FF. Super Fortress - PERFECT CHOICE if you won it in a monthly Raid event. Triton - Again a great choice with higher capacity than FF if you earnt it in a monthly Raid event. QUICK REPAIR OPTIONS Gunboat Longboat Corvette Frigate Draconian Battleship/Strike Cruiser - With low cargo this is not ideal but with 3 special slots you could add a large cargo hold. Dread/Dread X - Better cargo than Battleship and with 4 special slots, room for 2 largo cargo holds. Weapons 1 x Thud 1 for quick build time Specials Cargo Hold Hull Streamlining Ships 2-5 Spectres Weapons 6 x Siege Torpedos Specials Nautilus Battery 3 Concussive Warhead 3 Advantages: As with Level 40 salvages there is a great flow of resources, albeit an added repair time introduced on the flagship (if you use something to carry cargo). Not affected by SOS/White Screen/Blue Screen etc. Also having a large ship on the flagship, discourages people from trying to sink your fleet whilst it's on the map. Disadvantages: Risk of your fleets being ambushed in the time from your controlling fleet finishing a battle, to you recalling the fleet. This setup is purely for Draconian standard salvages and although may kill some elite salvages, you WILL take damage. Additional Facts *Fact In-Game Quotes Related Pages *Page External Links *Link Gallery - Animated BP - Logo11.gif|Example GIF Gallery BP-logo.jpg|Example Photo Video Navigation Category:What is auto? Category:Fleet Builds Category:Misc